Suatu siang
by nakirein
Summary: Sequel dari gambar cover www.


Free! not mine. —saya ga tau, tolong kasih tau =)))—

Warning : OOC!Sousuke, OOC!Haru, absurd, gaje

* * *

"Hei, Sou. Sepertinya ada seorang chef lewat yang sedang menatap kearahmu."

"Hmm?"

Sousuke menoleh ke belakang. Dan sempat bertatapan dengan si chef.

Sousuke mengenalinya. Ia, Nanase Haruka. Mantan perenang dari SMA Iwatobi, dan juga teman SD dari teman masa kecilnya.

Mendapati Sousuke yang mendadak menoleh, Haru terkejut. Ia langsung menatap lurus ke depan serta mempercepat langkahnya.

Melihat gerak aneh Haru, Sousuke sedikit berlari untuk mengejarnya. Setelah cukup dekat, dia ngebut dan menghadang Haru agar tak bisa lewat.

Haru otomatis berhenti. Dan melotot dengan penuh kebencian—dalam diam—kepada Sousuke.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?"

Pertanyaan yang luar biasa _random_ pun terucap dari mz polisi ghanthengs. Entah Sousuke sengaja atau apa, tapi sedang apa dia? Mengejar Haru kemudian menanyakan hal aneh macam itu?

"Hah?"

Haru gagal paham. Memangnya mereka bocah SD apa?

Sousuke salting. Dia sadar dengan kelakuan bodohnya. Apa tujuannya melakukan ini? Entah. Tak ada yang tahu.

Tapi daripada malu, mending dia lanjut interogasi Haru. Kedok tanpa alasan.

"Tadi kau melihat ke arahku 'kan? Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Tak ada tujuan khusus. Pantatmu aneh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke. Sousuke benci Haru. Sebenci-bencinya seseorang pada rival atau musuhnya, Sousuke lebih membenci Haru.

Dia membenci Haru, karena Haru sukses membuat Sousuke blushing dan berpikiran lain. Mari ramaikan hashtag #SousukeBenciHaru(?).

"A-apa maksudmu hah!? Memangnya pantatmu lebih bagus dariku hah?!"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku kalah dari pantat anehmu itu."

Seorang chef dan polisi nganggur akhirnya adu argumen—tidak penting tapi penting—di pinggir jalan. Si pemotret(?) Sousuke yang memberi tahu hanya menyesal. Dia merasa memberi tahu Sousuke soal chef itu adalah sebuah tindakan kriminal berat.

Sangat berat untuk seorang polisi yang tengah dilecehkan pantatnya.

"Mau bukti? Ayo lepas celanamu!"

Haru yang ter- _bait_ oleh Sousuke makin ngaco. Sedang Sousuke yang keras kepala dan tak mau kalah, menyanggupi tantangan Haru.

"Oke! Ayo kita cari kamar mandi dekat sini!"

"Untuk apa? Kalau berani, copot disini langsung."

Sousuke _shock_. Seorang chef yang—mungkin—bermartabat, mengatakan hal tidak senonoh dengan wajah datar.

Haru yang masih menggendong belanjaannya, hanya meyeringai tipis yang tertutupi oleh roti panjangnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Memangnya kau mau lepas celana disini?"

"Tentu saja. Itu bukan masalah."

"Tidak bisa! Itu melanggar norma, bodoh!"

"Heh, kau takut ya?"

 _Twitch._

Sousuke kesal dengan Haru. Mendadak dia teringat dengan masa lalu, dimana Haru akan melepas pakaiannya tiap melihat air. Dan... maklum melihat kelakuannya yang sekarang.

'Kenapa kau tidak jadi _Pornstar_ saja kalau begitu?' pikir Sousuke membayangkan Haru yang bergelut di ranjang. Sambil disiram air.

Sebenarnya Haru tidak begitu peduli dengan pantat Sousuke. Itu hanyalah alasan ngawur agar dirinya dilepaskan oleh mz polisi ghanthengs. Tapi nyatanya, malah sebaliknya.

Haru tidak menyangka kalau Sousuke gampang ter- _bait_. Ia pikir, yang ada dalam pikiran si mz polisi hanya Rin dan _pantsu_ -nya.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Sousuke nyeletuk, "Aku tidak akan memperlihatkan pantatku kecuali di kamar mandi."

Sekarang Haru yang kesal. Ia ingin lari ke ujung Himalaya kemudian berteriak, "GUE GAK PEDULI AMA BOKONG LO NYET!" tapi itu hanya terjadi di dalam pikirannya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang konsekuensi, akhirnya Haru menyetujui permintaan Sousuke. Demi dilepaskan dirinya dan segera kembali bertemu ikan makarel tertjintah di dapur tersayang.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Kemudian segera lepaskan aku."

"Oke. Di dekat sini mungkin ada taman..."

Mz polisi ghanthengs pun celingukan, toleh kanan-kiri mencari taman atau pun lambang toilet pria. Setelah menyusuri jalan sebentar, mereka berdua menemukan taman kota, dan untungnya juga terdapat toilet umum.

Sousuke mendadak _doki-doki_. Dia ingin memutar ulang waktu. Plz, ini kok jadi beneran pamer pantat gini?

"Err.. kau yakin?"

Sousuke mendadak ragu. Dia seorang polisi. Bermartabat. Mengayomi masayarakat. Bukan digaji buat pamer pantat sama chef _random_ yang kebetulan lewat.

"Tentu saja. Tapi karena aku bawa belanjaan, jadi kau duluan."

Pernyataan sepihak Haru bagaikan badai salju yang menerpa dengan tiba-tiba. Sousuke pengen jambak rambut Haru terus lempar-lempar belanjaannya. Sehingga bisa diputar urutan _show_ -nya.

Karena sepertinya pernyataan Haru tak bisa dibantah, Sousuke dengan terpaksa meng'iya'kan. Mengambil tempat di pojokan kamar mandi serta memastikan takkan ada yang masuk untuk beberapa lama.

Haru juga mengambil tempat di pojokan, tapi berlawanan dengan Sousuke. Matanya siap-siaga agar tidak melewatkan momen-sekali-seumur-air-laut.

* * *

Step 1.

Sousuke sudah menyentuh ikat pinggangnya. Dengan ragu, dia melepas tautan-tautan yang merangkai ikat sabuknya.

Step 2.

Ikat pinggang sudah lepas sempurna. Mata Haru makin 'awas'. Sousuke ragu akan orientasinya ke depan. Masa depannya dalam kulit kacang.

Step 3.

RRRR RRRR

"..."

"..."

"..."

...

Dan Sousuke menghentikan gerakannya yang akan memelorotkan celananya.

Haru yang terdiam kemudian sadar. Suara itu berasal dari kantong celananya. Getaran lebih tepatnya.

Setelah mengambil benda kotak yang bergetar, kemudian menekan tombol telepon berwarna hijau.

"Ya?"

" _Kau ini kemana saja, bodoh!? Belanja saja masa tersesat sih? Ini sedang ada banyak pelanggan yang menunggu, dasar bodoh! Cepat kembali kesini!_ "

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali."

Sousuke menatap Haru.

Haru menatap Sousuke.

Mereka tatap-tatapan.

"Aku mau kembali."

Haru kemudian berbalik menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkan Sousuke begitu saja.

Sousuke yang terdiam di pojokan, memakai kembali ikat pinggang yang telah dilepasnya.

Dan kembali kepada teman pemotretnya yang terlupakan.

FIN

* * *

A/N :

liat deh pandangan Haru di gambar cover.

Yha. saya emang suka sama jamban dan kawan-kawan.

ngetik ngebut di tengah uts.


End file.
